Sisters
by Skylar1010
Summary: Sisters argue. Whether they're human or not.


**Hello everybody! Geez, I've been gone for a while. I mean, for a** ** _while!_** **But I'm back now, I had some family issues to take care of, plus school and some trips to the hospital (I'm fine though, just a broken arm!). I felt like I abandoned this fandom and I am really sorry! My emails are basically filled up with fanfics I haven't read yet but I will be soon and I'll be leaving comments in them as well :) . Everyday I'll be posting a one-shot, but I won't be taking request for a while.**

 **Either way, I hope yoy enjoy! No flames please!**

 **I do not own Ben 10 or any aliens from the show. I only own Elle and Spectra.**

* * *

 _"That's my toy!"_

 _"No it isn't, give it back!"_

 _"No, I'm telling mama on you!"_

 _"Stop being a snitch!"_

Standing in the middle of a light purple colored room were two, young girls. One was wearing a red tank top, blue shorts, and white sneakers. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and her face held a scowl as she stood over the other girl. This girl wore a light blue dress that had white flowers on it. Her hair was longer than the other's and was in a braid that went half way down her back.

These two girls were sisters.

They were both the same age.

But they both had _very_ different personalities.

" _Go get your own toy!"_ The one with long hair yelled, keeping the toy car behind her back. _"That is my toy, you little brat!"_ The short haired one exclaimed. _"Elle, Spectra!"_ A new voice yelled. Both girls sighed before answering. _"Yes Mama?"_ A woman who had long black hair and dark blue eyes walked into the room. She held a frown as she saw the room was yet again a mess because of her daughters fighting.

 _"What is it this time-"_

 _"Spectra took my car!"_

 _"It isn't her car, it's mine!"_

 _"No it's not!"_

 _"Yes it is!"_

 _"Is not!"_

 _"Is too!"_

 _"That's enough."_ The mother made her way over the girls and took the toy car from Spectra's hands. _"But Mama-" "No but's, now both of you sit down and talk this over. You can't keep fighting with each other...it's already hard enough with Elle fighting kids at school..."_ Their mother said rather solemly before shutting the door closed. Silence ensued the room, both children looking anywhere but at each other.

 _"You made Mama upset again..."_

 _"No I didn't!"_ Elle yelled, a little spark of electricity popping around her. Spectra rolled her dark blue eyes. She turned her head away from her sister and looked over at the wall. _"If you gave me my toy back, maybe I wouldn't have yelled so much..."_ Elle muttered, kicking at the carpet floor.

 _"Maybe if you weren't such a dummy-"_

 _"I'M NOT A DUMMY!"_ Elle then ran over and startes to hit Spectra, who in return pushed her away. The push caused Elle to fall to the floor. Spectra looked rather frightened but her expression changed into annoyance as her sister sat up and glared daggers at her. _"..."_ Elle ran out of the room and into her own, slamming the door in the process. The mother sighed as she had heard everything from the livingroom.

 _"Stop stealing my soda!"_

 _"I didn't steal anything. Your name wasn't on it, so it wasn't yours."_ The same two girls, both now a bit older (around 10-12 years old) stood in the kitchen of there home. Spectra now had glasses on, as well as a long sleeve white shirt, a blue skirt, and black sandles. Her hair was still long but was now freed from being braided. She also had a streak of neon pink and neon blue in the front of her hair. Elle stood in front of her wearing a green hoodie, black pants, and grey sneakers. Her hair was shoulder length but rather messy.

 _"You knew I had put it in the fridge! You even saw me!"_ Spectra yelled. Elle shrugged as she opened the orange soda. _"Well, I'm thirsty, drink something else."_ Spectra watched as her sister started to drink her soda. The glasses clad girl stomped her way over and took the drink from Elle, who looked shocked and angered. _"I was drinking that!"_

 _"Yeah, you where drinking_ _ **my**_ _soda!"_

 _"Just get another one!"_ Elle snatched the soda back.

 _"No, this is mine so you should get another one!"_

 _"Fine, keep your stupid soda!"_ Elle throw the soda at her sister which causes it to bubble up and burst, spilling onto Spectra. The girl screamed. _"You ruined my clothes, you jerk!"_ Elle smirked. _"Pfft- they were already ruined once_ _ **you**_ _put them on."_ Spectra huffed in anger before picking up a cup of water and throwing the contents at Elle. The short haired girl yelled in anger before there mother stepped into the kitchen.

 _"What are you two doing!?"_

 _Both girls pointed at each other. "She started it!"_ The mother sighed. _"Rooms. Now."_ Both girls groaned before going towards there seperate rooms. _"You're annoying."_ Spectra muttered. _"You're a nerd."_ Elle smirked.

 _"Give me my hoodie-"_

 _"You have plenty of them, stop whining."_

 _"I don't care- Give. It. Back."_

 _"No."_

Again, it was the two sisters. Both were 16 now. Spectra was now wearing a black, long sleeve shirt, black suspenders, golden colored skinny jeans, and black boots. Her hair was not cut into a bob and she still had the two colored streaks in her hair however she was not wearing glasses anymore. Her makeup consited of just dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. Elle was wearing a white tank top, light blue jogging pants, and white converse. Her hair was shoulder length still and she had on only black eyeshadow and eyeliner.

Spectra was holding a grey hoodie in her hand whike she was texting on her phone. She looked up at Elle and raised an eyebrow. _"What?" "Put my hoodie back, that's what!"_ Spectra rolled her eyes and made her way out of the short haired girl's room. Elle's glared as she followed her sister. _"Hey?! Did you even hear me?"_ Spectra nodded, her attention still on her phone. Elle growled and took the phone out of her sister's hand.

 _"Elle!"_

 _"Hoodie, give it."_

 _"Ugh, go wear another one!"_

 _"I WANT THAT ONE DAMN IT, SO GIVE IT BACK!"_ Elle yelled, pushing Spectra. She fell against the wall rather roughly which caused Elle to wince at the loud thud it made. Spectra looked hurt at her sister. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean do-"

"...why do we always fight?"

Elle shrugged. "I'm an immature ass." Spectra nodded. "As much as I agree, that isn't the real answer." It was silent until the short haired girl hugged her sister. Spectra was surprised but hesitantly hugged Elle back. "I really am sorry..."

"It's ok...we're sisters...it happens."

* * *

 **Done! Was it good? Bad? Ideal came to me cause of me and my own sister argue...a lot. But hey, it happens. We've stopped arguing a lot but we bicker here and there. Anyway, yay. Also, Happy 2016!**


End file.
